First draft
by Dhalia89
Summary: This is not yet a story, just a draft to see what you all think and if it is worth to continue?


_**Prologue!**_

Victor had never thought that an undead heart could break but that was before his last human descendent, his great grandson died. For years and years he had cherished and protected what was left of his human family, but this boy had been special. Victor new many people in Morganville considered his kind monsters, abominations that should be destroyed. Even his human family line had treated him like the plague, except for his great grandson who had treated him with respect and civility. Now with his grandsons death, it was all for naught.  
Or so he thought until he learned that a young girl was pregnant with his grandson's unborn child. Victor new that this child was the very last of his line so he wowed that he would do anything to ensure its safety.  
At first the young woman was more than happy to be given her own house, money and whatever she could possibly need, but as the pregnancy progressed she began to feel the reality of it all. Victor, however, felt elated. He made sure to be there every step of the way for the pregnancy, and even though he tried to hide it from his kind as well as others they could all see that he had slipped into a fantasy where he considered himself the father of this unborn child. A fantasy they all knew would come to an unfortunate end.

* * *

"What are you talking about? Leaving Morganville? You cannot leave, your due date is only 3 weeks away!" Victor bellowed at the young woman who had started to look a bit pale. Instead of backing off she knew she must continue, she was too young for all of this.

"Amelie has given me permission to leave." That stopped Victor immediately from pacing a whole in the carpet.

"Oh?" He fixed his blue eyes directly on her. "Well, when are you coming back?" Deep down inside of him he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from that despicable excuse for a woman herself. He watched how she absently rubbed her big belly, contemplating her next words.

"I won't be coming back, Victor."

For a moment his entire world stopped. She wasn't coming back. That meant his child was not coming back either, well that was not acceptable.

"Fine! You leave, but I expect that the child will remain here in Morganville where it belongs!" Victor tried to speak calmly but in the end he couldn't control the fear and anger he felt and it came out harsh and cold.

"No, please Victor, you have to understand!" She pleaded as she unconsciously took a step backwards. "I will give the baby up for adoption. I'm not even nineteen, I'm not ready to have a baby!" She watched him stand there like a statue and when he didn't say anything she continued. "The baby will have it so much better with two parents who will be able to love and take care of it as it was meant to."

"We will take care of it. Have I not taken well care of you?" His monotone voice scared her. Never before had he been like this, so much like the monster she deep down known he always was. And the fear made her reckless.

"You don't get it do you?! If it wasn't for you offering me so many things; a house, a car and money to do with as I wished I wouldn't even be having this baby! Did you think I look forward to changing diapers instead of being out with my friend doing what kids my age do? No, I would have made an abortion faster than you can blink!" She shouted. Her eyes looked wild, as if she had been holding in all those feelings for so long she couldn't contain it anymore. Victor stood rooted in place still being as still as a statue. It took everything he had not rush over to her and rip her head off. The woman started to walk out of the room, but she wanted to hurt him a little more before she left, so she stopped in the archway leading out into the hallway and said; "I have spent every day wishing and praying that it would just die so I could be rid of it!" He couldn't contain it anymore. That bitch had wished the life out of his child after everything he had done for her. As she turned to leave he lunged forward and grabbed her by the arm. As he flung her towards him he heard something snap inside her arm, a broken arm probably but he didn't stop to consider it. For a moment he saw the terror in her eyes before he plunged his razor-sharp fangs into her neck. She struggled of course, but it meant little to him. It had been so long since he had fed like this that all he could think about was the blood. The lovely, sweet blood that flowed through her and her unbo…  
Whit a start he pulled away from her and checked for a pulse but there was none. She lay in his arms like a broken ragdoll, with her arm out in a funny angle. Had he done that?  
Panic started to fill him as he looked at her big belly. No, this could not be. There had to be something he could do…  
Victor lay her on her back on the floor as gently as he could, and with his fangs still out he tore through the skin on his wrist until a steady stream of to pale blood started to drip out. With one hand placed on her big belly he lowered the other to the woman's mouth and watched as his blood trickled down her throat – still, nothing happened.

Nothing happened. He had killed his own child. With that realization it felt like his heart shattered into a tiny million pieces and he cried. For the first time in over ninety years he cried as he laid his head on her still warm belly. "I'm so sorry" He could almost hear the still beating heartbeat in her belly as he lay there stroking the roundness. Wait, there was a heartbeat!

The baby was still alive! Victor knew he had to act quickly. He may not have known a lot about human anatomy, but he knew that the fetus needed oxygen which it got from its living, breathing mother. Without thinking, Victor used his sharp claw like nails and started to cut through the woman's clothes and skin like they were butter. Blood still flowed when he cut through her flesh and started to soak into the carpet along with the rest. Despair clutched him once again when he pulled the child from the mother's womb. For a moment he thought the child was already dead. For a second the child just lay in his arms silent as a mouse with its pale vampire like skin. That struck Victor as odd since both its parent had been naturally tan. However all doubts left him when the silent baby opened its eyes and started right at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The blood…the blood must have transferred to the child somehow. Victor smiled at the child.  
Now it really was his child.

Victor barley reacted as the front door flung open. He already knew who it was.

* * *

As Amelie preceded the stairs to Victor's house she knew something was wrong. Stupid girl, she was supposed to wait until Amelie got there before telling him. The stench of blood and death hit her as she opened the front door to the house. From where Amelie stood in the hallway she could see a pool of blood making its way to the hall from the living room. With slow, but determent steps she continued into the living room and what she saw made even her stop dead in her tracks. The young girl lay dead on the floor with her stomach exposed for everyone to see – literally. It looked as if someone had just started digging into the woman's body, like someone would grape out a melon.  
Victor sat with her back towards her, murmuring and rocking back and forth with his arms like he was cradling a baby and that was what Amelie was afraid of. No baby could have survived such a brutal attack and lived.

"It's a girl, Amelie. A little baby girl! She's so beautiful, absolutely perfect." Victor smiled a smile full of joy and happiness as he looked over his shoulder at Amelie. With slow steps, Amelie made it into the living room to stand in front of him. What he held in his arms didn't appear to be alive, with skin the same deathly pale color as her own skin.

"My little girl…"He murmured. "I promise daddy is going to take care of you." If Amelie had a heart it would have broken right then. Victor was truly delusional. How long would it take for the sickness to spread any further?

"Victor…that isn't your baby and it is dead. Let it rest with its mother." Victor looked up at her then and slowly rose to his feet with the baby still bundled up in his arms. It was then she heard it. The heartbeat.

"She's alive, Amelie. I tried to turn the girl but it didn't work." He gently stroked the still bloody newborns head. "But she survived." Victor held out the child so that Amelie could see those piercing blue eyes looking right at her. Shocked she just stood there for a second, staring at the child that so clearly resembled one of their own.

"That isn't possible." Amelie whispered.

"But it is, Amelie. Can't you see? She's truly mine now. My blood flows through her veins." Victor said proudly.

"Give me the child." Amelie held out her arms for the baby but Victor cradled her firmly into his own body again.

"You're going to hurt her."

"We don't know how the blood would have affected a child who consumed it while still in its mother womb, Victor. It's dangerous to keep it alive. If we don't control it, the humans surely will." Her voice was frosty and cold, totally devoid of any emotions.  
Victor smiled sadly at her and with Amelie's eyes firmly fixed on the newborn she didn't notice him reaching for the silver knife he always had tucked in his waistline.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Victor said as he plunged the knife in Amelie's heart. The silver burned his hands but with sheer will he managed to plunge it deep enough for it to work. He was not worried as he watched Amelie fall to the ground, completely immobile. Someone would come looking for her soon and he needed to be far away from here by then.

In the confusion of tending to their fallen leader, no one noticed or cared when Victor drove over the border with the baby tucked safely in the car seat next to him.  
No one was going to take his girl away from him.

* * *

**So what do you say? Is this a good beginning, something worth to continue? This is just to see what you all thinks and if you like it I might continue writing on it. So please leave a review and let me know. **


End file.
